Tale of the Demon
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: They finally move into their new mansion in Paris. Its a beautiful house with views of both the country side and the city. Their lives are perfect but there's just one problem. The house is haunted.


_**The Tale of the Demon**_

"Syaoran," A young women asked waving her hand in front of her husband's face. But he didn't react; actually he didn't even acknowledge her presence. "Sy-ao-ran," He sneezed, rubbed his nose and went back to reading. She sighed and gently tugged the book away from his hands. He looked up in protest but smiled when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Sakura," She frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Is that all you can say? Oh, Sakura are you alright?!" The young man nodded. Her frown deepened as she gazed down at him. Her emerald eyes burning a hole in his face and he cringed away in fright of the women.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked still trying not to look at her in the eyes. She pointed at the book, then at the door and scowled deeply. "Oh…" He sighed getting up off his comfortable chair. He opened the door and saw the last boxes of their belongings sitting there untouched. "Now?" He looked back at his wife with pleading eyes, but instantly regretted it when she started to scream.

"LI XIOA LANG!!" The tall bookshelves in the large library started to shake while some books fell off. He quickly got one box and raced off to put the remaining things away.

Li Syaoran and Li Sakura had just gotten married a month ago. They had gathered their belongings after their honeymoon and let movers come in and take them from their old homes. In a weeks' time they had fully moved into a mansion on the outskirts of Paris. They had a beautiful view of the Effile Tower and a wide open space in the back yard where you could see the countryside. The thing was that the people that lived there before left a very generous supply of books, archeological artifacts among other things and this had gotten Sakura's husband hooked and in Sakura's case that was not very good.

It was their second week in the house and everything was almost unpacked. Almost. When Syaoran discovered the library and the artifacts he left whatever was left to unpack packed and shut himself in the library for days. On the fourth week Sakura had gotten fed up. She was certainly not unpacking anything that was his job and if he knew what was good for him he would do it. This leaves us at their current state, you either do it or I rip your head off and I don't care if we are just married.

"I need to remember not to piss that woman off, it's very scary." Syaoran said to himself finally placing the last item of the box on his dresser. "There now she can't hold anything against me." He said with a satisfied smile.

"DIE MORTAL!!" Syaoran frowned and turned his head thinking it would be his short tempered wife. What he found was something of an entirely different species. He turned his full body around to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he even pinched himself and that alone confirmed that this wasn't a dream. A demon was right in front of him!! The demon had a completely pitch black body with several spikes and horns thrusting in and out of it. His eyes were slits of flowing blood, fangs for teeth, his hand and feet had completely vanished and in their place only claws could be seen.

"You have to be fucking joking." He muttered to himself.

"DIE!!" The demon charged at Syaoran with a newly formed spike in his claw and thrust it forward so it would wound his heart. Syaoran sighed and quickly moved to the side.

"I thought I left all this crap in Japan and China." The demon quickly changed directions and sliced Syaoran's arm. "Fuck!!" He whispered trying to maintain his voice low; he did not want Sakura to know about it. Once again the demon attacked trying to put a finishing blow on the battle but Syaoran dodged his razor sharp spike and kicked the demon in the face. He materialized his sword and struck the demon in the chest. The demon cried out and soon disappeared before his eyes leaving no trace of his being here except the slash on Syaoran's right arm.

"Syaoran?" Hurried footsteps came to the door and Syaoran said a colorful line of curses before the door swung open. "SYAORAN!!" She screamed running over to him. "How did this happen?! What were you doing?! Answer me!!" He just smiled crookedly putting his good arm on her head.

"Everything is ok Sakura. I just got a little carried away training and the sword flew out of my hand. I tried to call it back but with me not concentrating I didn't catch it." He lied. Sakura sighed in relief and looked at him arm again.

"That's good. I thought something bad had happened." She touched his bleeding arm and he winced. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah a bit more than other wounds usually do." She pressed both hands to his bleeding arm and he groaned in pain. Her hands glowed blue and the wound stopped bleeding and quickly skin grow back leaving a faint scar on his arm.

"There all better, so now you don't have to go through the pain of healing normally."

"I thought you weren't going to use magic anymore." She smiled.

"When the situation calls for it I'll use it. Other than that you have no chance on seeing it at work again." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"At least _**you're**_ being honest." Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, Princess."

Seven weeks had gone by since that demon attacked. Syaoran and Sakura were having a great time in their new home. Watching movies, going out to the city and gazing at the tower at night when the lights lit up. They didn't have a care in the world except each other. Well that was in Sakura's case. Syaoran spent long nights researching about the demon. Reading books, looking up websites, watching movies or shows on similar events and asking other people about it, and most sources he went to had a large amount of information. It was actually plain and simple. The damned house was haunted by the spirit of a tortured human soul. The name of the soul was Alexander de Lorne. He was a grumpy man that had no love, no life, and no means of living. One day he suddenly decided to tear up the whole mansion because he did not have enough money to pay for it. When the police came to see what had happened they thought he had gone mad and killed him. The thing was that this was not recently; it was somewhat during the same time of the Feudal Era of Japan. The king sentenced the rich young man to die in the house by torture. So the guards did what the king ordered, they tortured him for a year and let him wither to death. Since then anyone who had bought that house was killed by the same means. Sakura would not be happy when she found out. Demons and Ghosts were a no, no for the young women. But it was a relief that nothing had happened and that they both were having a nice time in the city.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered into his ear. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" She came closer to his ear.

"I can walk. I-I mean….it's not that…it's just…the tower and our home is not that far away…a-and people are staring at us." He chuckled as she saw a light blush creep across her cheeks.

"They can stare. This is called the city of love and romance right?" Sakura nodded into his neck and he could feel the heat building up in her face. "We're almost home. Besides, you're my wife and I can spoil you as much as I want. That's what I want to do and that's what I am going to do." Her blush darkened and speared throughout her face. French people kept staring at the two and smiling or sighing at the romantic scene of a newly-wed couple. Sakura even heard some of them say they were so cute, adorable and young all in French. Some women were looking at Syaoran with lust and Sakura glared at them sending them a message to back off that he was hers and hers alone. Ten minutes later they finally reached the house but Syaoran refused to put Sakura down.

"What in the world are you doing?" She whined at Syaoran opened the front door and shut it. He walked up the stairs. "Syaoran? You know my feet do work!!" He ignored her and laid her down on the bed.

"Yes I know." He said shortly. He went back down stairs and locked the front door and shut all the windows to make sure the house was locked up for the night. He came back up and Sakura was still in the position he had left her in. He smirked knowing she had done that on purpose.

"Why did you carry me home? I can walk you know?" His smirk grew wider and Sakura continued her complaining. He came near her and positioned himself so that he was on top of her still being held up by his hands and knees. He slipped his hand under her skirt and suddenly she was at a loss of words. He chuckled in delight knowing that was the effect he was expecting. He pressed his fingers on her.

"I know that. I know all of that. But as I said before," He lowered his head and his lips brushed her ear. "Your mine and I'm going to spoil you as I please." He pressed harder and she moaned. He smiled. "Happy?" When she didn't answer he pushed in one finger into her and a suppressed moan came out as she jerked up and sighed. A blush of satisfaction tinted her cheeks as she bit her lip. He asked her again. "Happy?" She said nothing. "Sa-ku-ra?" He said playfully as he began to wiggle his finger. She moaned again.

"Y-Yes." She finally answered. He smiled.

"Good…" He stuck a second finger in. "Because I'm not." He lowered down to kiss her and she gladly kissed back grabbing a fist full of his hair. He knew she was reaching her limit and that soon she would lose it but he didn't want that. Not yet. So he removed he fingers from inside of her and concentrated on kissing her and touching her body. In a few minutes their articles were scattered throughout the room and they naked on the bed touching and kissing each other. The day got darker and rain started to pour down outside. The two were completely unaware and proceeded with their business and soon that business was about to get a hell of a lot more heated and pleasurable for both of them.

Syaoran woke early the next morning of course sore but last night for him was amazing. More amazing than anything in his teenage years and now that it was done there could be the possibility of a child. He smiled at the thought of having his own child, making sure he or she was happy and playing with them, raising them to be good people. It was a pleasing thought, and would be an incomparable experience that he would enjoy to the fullest but only if Sakura wanted it too. But there was also one more thing that needed to be solved. The matter of a tortured ghost haunting the house they were living in. He had to do something before that demon came after Sakura. He took a shower and picked up the cloths from the floor making certain Sakura was not in any way woken up. He went to the kitchen and began to prepare their breakfast. Not long after did Sakura come down in a robe, slippers and her hair as messy as her husband's.

"I smell my favorite pancakes being cooked." She said taking a seat at the breakfast nook of the kitchen wincing a bit.

"Sore?"

"Very." He smiled and turned to her, their breakfast in both hands.

"Don't tell me you were a virgin up until tonight!" He mocked surprised but Sakura's cheeks burned and the red hue from the night before came back with a vengeance. Syaoran chuckled as she fumbled with her fork.

"Yeah…I a-actually was…" She whispered. Syaoran embraced her and kissed her lips lightly.

"It's alright Sakura. There's nothing to be embarrassed about Sakura."

"I-I know that! It's just weird you know…losing it after all this time it's as if something is missing." He smiled and sat down across from her.

"Well that's ok right at least you lost it to the one you love." She smiled at him.

"Yes!! That makes everything alright but the fact that I still feel sore does not change anything." Syaoran sweat-dropped as he put another piece of his pancake in his mouth his wife could always find the down side of anything. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Stay home and heal." She laughed choking on her juice a little.

"That's just perfect!!"

"I'm glad you think so."

Well it sure took them a long time to heal after their previous night. They both stayed home for two weeks. Enjoying each other's company and doing everyday things around the house such as cleaning. The start of the second week Sakura was in the library looking at some old books that she would enjoy reading. She picked up a book from the top shelf but had trouble getting it down considering she was so short. The book dropped to the floor and it opened to a picture of a demon.

"Hoe…that's scary." She said gazing at the demon. She read the cover and shuddered. "The Tale of the Demon"

"Mortal women, I will make sure that your heart will be pulsing in my hands after I take it from your lifeless body." She turned around and frowned.

"Syaoran that's not fun-"She looked at the book then at the thing before her and shrieked so loudly that some windows cracked. Quickly she dropped the book and was ready to run when the demon intercepted her. She screamed again as the demon attacked her with its razor blades. Syaoran quickly came in his sword already in hand. The demon didn't care he fought Syaoran and their blades clinked together in battle. Syaoran landed a devastating blow in the demons heart and it screamed in agony.

"NOO DAMN YOU MORTAL HOW DID YOU KNOW HOW TO KILL ME?! NO! I SHOULD BE TORTURING YOU!!"

"Oh just shut up and die."Syaoran said in irritation. With one last scream the demon turned into dust and the dust flew out the window like powdered magic. Syaoran turned to Sakura and saw her rooted to her spot. "Sakura, are you ok? Did that ghost demon hurt you?" She looked at him angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me about that thing, we could have gotten out of here?! THAT WAS A GHOST DEMON!! GHOST!!" Syaoran took her waist and smiled.

"I didn't want to go. You picked this place because you fell in love with it. You wouldn't be happy if we left because of a ghost." Sakura pouted and punched his chest trying to hurt him but didn't succeed. Syaoran took her arms and wrenched them aside and kissed her. After a minute or two he broke apart from her to breath.

"You shouldn't have done that…" She laid her head against his chest. "You could have gotten another wound if you confronted that thing yourself."

"Another?!" She shook her head and lifted his long sleeved shirt.

"I'm not that dense anymore Syaoran. When you came up with your sword and fought that thing it all made sense. You have all people would have never have hurt yourself during training." He chuckled kissing her hair.

"I guess I can't hide much from you anymore."

"No. Not anymore."

"Are you angry?"

"No, just don't do it again." He nodded and captured her lips once more in a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
